


You have to, even if I have to make you

by I_Sometimes_Write_I_Guess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Bubble Bath, M/M, Virgil/Janus if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Sometimes_Write_I_Guess/pseuds/I_Sometimes_Write_I_Guess
Summary: A hissy fit occurs, Virgil makes sure Janus is taking care if himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 46
Collections: Sanders Sides





	You have to, even if I have to make you

The dark side of the mind was usually quiet, but today was different. It was a few weeks after Janus got accepted.

Everyone sat watching a movie with Thomas since today was a movie Patton had planned for everyone to watch (and the others didn't have the heart to tell him no). Janus was even near Virgil (on the other side of the couch, but still). Remus was sitting next to Roman, commenting on every little detail making Roman just about smack him. Patton smiled seeing everyone get along, and Logan sat reading a book.

After the movie everyone had gone to the mind palace to film, except for Janus and Virgil. They sat in silence as Janus read and Virgil scrolled through Tumblr. Then Janus' phone started beeping, the text on the screen showing a reminder that today he was supposed to start shedding.

Virgil snickered, "gonna go hide before you have to shower off the old scales?"

"No, snakes don't have to shower off the old scales, they just fall off."

"Janus, even I know you have to shower off to make sure none of the old scales stick and cause irritation."

They both sat bickering for a few minutes.

"That's it Janus, you're taking a bath even if I have to force you." 

Janus hissed as he tried running away from Virgil, Virgil had taken off his jacket, so it wouldn't get wet or ruined, then he chased Janus. After an hour Janus and Virgil were both in swim trunks and Janus was in a bubble bath. Virgil helped Janus making sure no old scales were left. After that Virgil handed Janus a snake onesie as he had already changed into his usual skeleton onesie.

They were both caught sleeping on opposite ends of the couch with the others came back from filming. Remus and Roman made sure to take a picture for blackmail later.


End file.
